Detailed Beginner's Guide
'BASICS:' The Final Stand 2 was developed by BA Ketchup and is a sequel to The Final Stand. Use WASD or arrow keys to move, left click to shoot, V for melee, G for donations and approximate key (left of 1) to change the numeric controls of weapons or remove them from your inventory. Your objective is to survive waves of zombies with three lives. After using them up, you'll be forced to start again. Zombies will compound in health every wave, so you need to upgrade your weapons and perks. You fight these zombies with various different weapons, from pistols to miniguns to chainsaws to traps. They will be imperative in specific loadouts once you grasp a basic concept about the game. You can buff these weapons with perks and mods, which I'll talk about later. There are 5 different difficulties. You can refer to them in https://finalstandtwo.fandom.com/wiki/Gamemodes. Perks have 3 levels. You can unlock them for 1 perk point, then upgrade them to level 2 and 3 for 2 and 3 perk points respectively. Prestiging can upgrade a perk to level 4, but will restart you to level 1 from the maximum of level 50 (can only be done once). Mods have 5 levels. You can unlock them by surviving waves. 4 mods can be upgraded to a tier higher by combining them. However, negative effects start to compound from level 2. TACTICS: These will be useful if things go south. Always bring Life Leech if you want to be anywhere near the front line. When the shop is about to be overrun, and you have no ammo, jump down from the roof, attract zombies, and begin running to the tunnel. Doing this might potentially save you a life. The Last Stand upgrade in your armor will kill those zombies that are attracted to you, further buying time. The Escape Artist perk can make this last for 3 hours with 3 lives at level 3. Watch out for wraiths. Get a sniper guy to fight them off. Energy and experimental drinks are a must buy. Energy drinks give you that boost to stamina to buy time and to get in the fray quicker after refilling ammo. When upgraded, you can even run infinitely for 8 second, in case you're about to be overrun. Experimental drinks give you that headshot bonus to conserve ammo to conserve energy drinks needed to get in the fray quickly. It's almost like Shadow Rounds but you're increasing damage to save ammo. Always aim for the head to get that headshot damage boost. It can range from x1 in the Classic Pack to x8 for a fully upgraded crossbow in the Pirates VS Ninjas pack. But usually it'll fall between x2 and x4 headshot damage boost, depending on the weapon. Damage multiplier increase from perks isn't calculated one after the other. Instead, we take all the percentage boosts together and add them with 1. Example, if I have level 3 No Scope, Marksman and Heavy Bullets, and apply this damage boost to a pistol, it's 30*(1+0.3+0.21*2) = 51.6 damage. 'LOADOUTS/CLASSES:' Once you grabbed a basic concept, you have to start diversifying if you want to advance in this game. We have six main loadouts such as Frontline, Sniper, Explosive, Technician, Melee and Priest. Frontline: Easy, with this loadout you're expected to go out to the front and defend it. You will be the main defender, making sure the zombies don't overrun the shop. You'll also thin enemy ranks before they reach your melee guy. Weapons: Your advantage is that you are versatile, able to pick almost any weapon if they are sufficient enough to fight zombies, from pistols to shotguns to miniguns. Just play according to your style here but don't use snipers, they're too slow. Tips: Keep your distance, around 50 studs will be alright. Aim for the head, like always. Perks: The perks I recommend aren't in order. And this assumes level 3 perks. = Life Leech/Untouchable: = 5.25 health per kill which means you can get from 16 to 100 health in 16 kills, or dodging attacks with a 10 second cooldown? = Heavy Bullets: = 21% extra damage and accuracy but more recoil and slower attack speed. = Marksman: = 21% extra headshot damage with 10.5% less body/limb damage. I mean, we all aim >98% headshots in the frontline except for minigunners. = Stopping Power: = 15% extra damage, no strings attached. = Skull Combustion: = 15% chance to have 16 studs of area of effect explosion. You can kill a dozen zombies with one explosion if used correctly. = Glass Cannon/No Scope: = 30% damage. Just make sure you have either Untouchable or Life Leech when using this or things'll go downhill quickly, or you can have No Scope if you try using weapons like the DMR or Luger with scope while hipfiring Mods: It depends on the situation, but ideally this should all be in priority, with the first ones mentioned being first. = CQB mod: = 6% extra damage but 4% less range and accuracy, but who cares about the range since it's the frontline, and accuracy because the Heavy Bullets perk compensates. But don't use it too much, unless you are within like 30 studs of the zombies. = Heavy mod = This is controversal. 5% extra damage with 3% less attack speed. It just somewhat edges out the Glass mod because of resistance. But I mean your attack speed is already compromised, so you might want to use this for a Minigun/SMG and less for a shotgun. = Glass mod = 5% extra damage for 5% extra damage taken. I mean, with 6 of these maxed out you can get the same boost as Glass Cannon while only taking 30% extra damage. I'd say it's worth it as long as you keep killing (except with Glass Cannon on) Sniper: You're the guy who stays back and snipes from across the map. You'll be the one shotter that shoots boomers, flamers, poisoners, berserkers, wraiths, destroyers and the Boss. Wraiths and the Boss for everyone, the first four for the melee, sixth for the shop, Weapons: Rifles and sniper rifles. Tips: Always aim for the head. Perks: See 3.1.1.2 = Marksman: = 21% headshot damage = Head Hunter: = Since you have the accuracy of a sniper rifle, might as well capitalize on that 3% bonus. After all, you chose this role, you're expected to land headshots 100% of the time. = Glass Cannon: = You're almost certainly at the back/roof so you won't get damaged. 30% damage boost put to good use. = Heavy Bullets: = See = Bunkered Down: = Long Shot is just too inconsistent, Bunkered Down has a consistent 24% extra damage and 48% resistance. Not very good, but it can somewhat counter Glass Cannon to do the second tip. = Skull Combustion: = Seriously, 15% chance of turning your sniper shots into a RPG rocket. On average, three RPG rockets every 20 shots, that means for an M82 you can get nine RPG shots. How nice. And plus you got 15000 headshot damage, double that and it's 30k damage in an explosion. Seriously. Mods: = Glass mod: = You're behind the frontline anyway, so -5% resistance for 5% damage is a capable trade. = Heavy mod: = Only if you're willing to sacrifice attack speed, which's why this's in number 2, because rifle attack speed is already low (except for DMR and M1 Garand). = CQB mod: = 4% less accuracy and range for 6% damage. Seriously, you need the accuracy more than ever, it's precious. Don't ever use it unless all you care about is damage. Explosive: Crowd controller. Just be wary that you'll be found annoying to your frontline mates and perhaps even kicked because you're killing most of da zombies. Weapons: Grenade and rocket launchers. Tips: Aim at the horde for maximum blast radius effect. Perks: See 3.1.1.2 = Life Leech: = To compensate for 1% self damage. = Danger Close: = 21% more explosive damage but you'll take 1% self damage. = Implosion: = 21% more explosive damage but 10.5% less radius. = Fireworks: = 30% radius designed to offset Implosion. = Direct Hit: = 75% more impact damage, no strings attached. Why not? = Bandolier: = 5 more RPG rockets you can hold without having to refill. Why not? Mods: = MOAB mod: = Ah, the slightly stronger radius and damage in exchange for reload speed. Why not? = CQB mod: = 6% damage, -4% range and accuracy = Glass mod: = -5% resistance, 5% damage = Heavy mod: = -3% attack speed, 5% damage Technician: Also known as the fortifier. Your job is basically making the shop a fort of traps. Weapons: From first aid kits to sentries to mines. Tips: Shotguns (especially fully upgraded Trench Shotgun) might be advised since they have an effective range similar to your sentry (ies), and thus will help put out some extra damage, as a fully upgraded Trench Shotgun can do 6912 damage per ammo used, which is enough up to late game. Generally, build out a little base for yourself. Put disposable ammo on the roof for the Sniper, and add traps to the barricade (if you bought one). See 3.2 for what to ask the sniper to watch carefully. Perks: See 3.1.1.2 = Life Leech: = You're still near the frontline, and many a trap requires human bait. = Long Burn: = 30% extra duration on fire equipment. Especially since gas cans won't last for a night in late game. = Tower Defence: = 30% more ammo and duration. Ah, those sentries you can never refill and the guzzling heavy sentries. Now you can keep them running for longer without having to refill. Yay. = Lightning Charge: = 37.5% charge speed. Why not, because you don't need to upgrade the charge speed when you got this. = Shadow Gear: = Three gas cans? With 30% chance of not consuming equipment, you can turn 3 gas cans into 4. Nice, eh? = Fast Burn: = No loss of damage, just makes zombies take damage faster. Melee: The guy who uses melee with powerful Perks and Mods. Weapons: Baseball bats to chainsaws. Tips: Get armor, preferably fully upgraded. Strafe to the left and right to avoid taking too much damage. Perks: See 3.1.1.2 = Life Leech: = The most important perk here. That's right, you're going to be on the edge of death at all times. Might as well pair with Vamprism. = Vamprism: = Combine for 9.75 health per kill. You really need these kills, man. And this is optimistic as I'm assuming the sniper will kill 90% of what you see in 3.2. =Bloodthirst = 21% extra melee damage, what can I say? =Berserker = You'll be on the edge of dying, even with 2 survivability perks, might as well capitalise on the 37.5% extra damage. =Reach = To just slightly extend your reach by 0.9 studs to avoid damage. = Deep Mags = This one is for the chainsaw. 37.5% deeper magazines means 600 to 825 ammo. Mods: = Tank mod: = You need that extra resistance so you won't die. 5% resistance, -4% attack speed. = CQB mod: = 6% damage for -4% range and accuracy. Since accuracy doesn't really apply, might as well use it. = Heavy mod: = 5% damage for -3% attack speed. Priest: Literally a normal survivor with perks that make him look like a priest. Weapons: Literally anything. For the true priest experience, every perk should support the team, not yourself. Tips: Organize a collective effort like communism. I suppose Jesus' quotes are the fundamentals of communism, written by Karl Marx in his Communist Manifesto, later put in practice by Lenin and Stalin. Perks: See 3.1.1.2 = Life Leech = May the blood of the zombies heal the priest! = Guardian Angel = When your teammate is about to die, be the Savior and save him, like Jesus Christ did to the blind. = Life Link = Be the man who'll take the damage and heal, as Jesus did to the blind. = Escape Artist = Get resurrected as Jesus did. = Trailblazer = My wand shall guide my people - Moses. But this time with fire instead of a wand. =Carpenter = For each according to his ability, to each according to his ability - Karl Marx. Helping the community by repairing the walls. How kind of you.